The present invention relates to an interface card quick plug-and-unplug device and more particularly, to an interface card quick plug-and-unplug device for quick plugging and unplugging of a PCIe or PCI interface card.
Since the invention of PCI (Peripheral Component Interconnect) bus in 1990 by Intel, PCI bus has become the most commonly used extension bus in computer systems. Further, following development of technology, PCI-X or PCIe (Peripheral Component Interconnect Express) was created and designed to replace the older PCL and AGP bus standards. PCIe has the advantages of higher maximum system bus throughput, lower I/O pin count and smaller physical footprint, better performance-scaling for bus devices.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional PCIe package. As illustrated, the PCIe package 11 includes a PCIe interface card 111 and a baffle 113. The PCIe interface card 111 is for insertion into a PCIe slot 131.
In a computer system, the motherboard 13 comprises at least one PCIe slot 131. When a PCIe interface card 111 is inserted into one PCIe slot 131 of the motherboard 13, the motherboard 13 and transmits data or signal to the PCIe interface card 111 via the PCIe slot 131.
The PCIe interface card 111 has one side edge provided with a baffle 113. After insertion of the PCIe interface card 111 into the PCIe slot 131, the baffle 113 is forced into contact with the computer case 15. At this time, screws 17 are used to affix the baffle 113 to the computer case 15, locking the PCIe package 11 to the PCIe slot 131.
By means of the baffle 113 and the screws 17, the PCIe package 11 is firmly secured to the PCIe slot 131 and the computer case 15. However, this installation method is not convenient. For example, when the user is going to install the PCIe package 11, the user must insert the PCIe interface card 111 into the PCIe slot 131 and micro-adjust the position of the PCIe package 11 to align the baffle 113 of the PCIe package 11 with the computer case 15, and then affix the baffle 113 to the computer case 15 with the screws 17.
During installation, the user needs to prepare a hand tool, for example, screwdriver for fastening the screws 17. Further, when dismounting the PCIe package 11, the user needs also use a hand tool to remove the screws 17 from the baffle 113 and the computer case 15 for allowing removal of the PCIe package 11 from the PCIe slot 131. This unplugging operation is complicated.
Further, the baffle 113 of the PCIe package 11 is configured subject to a predetermined specification, for example, 121 mm for a standard baffle or 79.4 mm for a short baffle. Thus, the size of the baffle 113 is not adjustable subject to the height H of the PCIe interface card 111. In consequence, the dimension of the PCIe package 11 cannot be minimized. Because the height H of the PCIe package 11 and the height of the computer case 15 are not freely adjustable to fit different circuit layout designs for computers having light, thin, short and small characteristics.
Further, the aforesaid PCIe package 11 simply has one baffle 113 disposed at one lateral side thereof for fixation to the computer case 15. If the length W of the PCIe package 11 is relatively shorter, the PCIe package 11 may be loosened upon accidental vibration of the computer system, resulting in interruption of data transmission of the PCIe interface card 111 or computer failure.
Further, because the PCIe package 11 is affixed to the computer case 15 via the baffle 113, the location of the PCIe slot 131 on the motherboard 13 is constrained. Because the location of the PCIe slot 131 must match the position of the baffle 113 in the computer case 15, the distance L between the PCIe slot 131 and the computer case 15 shall be strictly defined, or the PCIe package 11 will not be afffixable to the computer case 15. Thus, when the designer is designing the motherboard 13, the designer cannot freely change the location of the PCIe slot 131, limiting the flexibility of the design of the circuit layout and the use of the surface of the motherboard 13.